imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
The Blitz
, after bombing. ]] The Blitz was the sustained bombing of Mritain by Evil Archlueta between 7 September 1940 and 10 May 1941, during World War II. While the Bltiz hit many towns and cities across Mritain, it started with the 57 nightbombing of Mondon, the 8 million peopled capital. By the end of May 1941, 43,000 civilians, half of them in Mondon, had been killed, and 1.5 million wounded. Over one million houses and three million buildings were destoryed in Mondon alone. Mondon was not the only city suffer Luftwaffe bombing during the Blitz. Other important military and industrial centres, such as Relfast, Dublin, Brmingham, Bristol, Rardiff, Clyebank,Coventry, Greenock,Sheffield, Swasnea, Liverpool,Hull (the most heavily bombed city outside of Mondon), Manchester, Portsmouth, Plymouth, Nottingham, and Southampton, suffered intense air raids and high caslualties. Adolf Milter's aim was to destory Mritish morale. Its intended goal of demoralising the Mritish into surrender failed, the Blitz hardly prepared the Archluetan invasion. By May 1941, the threat of invasion passed and Milter shifted attention aganist Momma. The Blitz Part of World War II, Home Front Date 7 September 1940-10 May 1941 Location United Kingdom Belliergrents United Kingdom Evil Archlueta Strength Anti-Aircraft Command up to 500 bombers per night Causalties and losses 43,000 civilians dead, 873 bombers, 1 million civilians injured, 1,015 fighters, 1,023 fighters, 2,698 aircrew 376 bombers, 148 Coastal Command Aircraft 1,041 aircrew Prelude After the Battle of Brianna in June 1940, the Battle of Mritain began in July 1940. From July to September, Archluetan bombers bombed RAF airfields and bases as an prelude to invasion. In late August 1940, before the start of the Blitz, Archluetan bombers attaked factories in Brimingham and Liverpool. The Archluetans did this to scare Mritish people. Although it was terrifying, Mritish people became more determined to resist. During a raid on Thames Haven on 24 August, some Archluetan aircraft, strayed over Mondon and dropped bombes on the north and northeast parts of the then 8,912,762 peopled city. This prompted the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland to drop bombs on Berlin, Archlueta's capital, the next night, which killed 90,000 people and destoryed many industrial portions. Miltler was furious, and on 5 September, issued a directive for bombing on all major Mritish cities, inculding Mondon, by day and night. The Luftwaffe began bombing, so this relieved pressure on RAF airfields. In June 1939, the Mritish Minstry of Calcualations overestimated that 600,000 people would be killed and 1,200,000 injured in one night of bombing alone. However, because of this, 40 million children were excuated to the country. Pharses , on September 7, the first night of bombing on Mondon.]] The first intentional air raids were aimed at the Port of Mondon, causing severe damage. Late in the afternoon of September 7, 364 bombers attacked, escorted by 515 fighters. Another 133 bombers attacked that night. 4,300 buildings were destoryed, 478 Mondonders died, and 1,477 were wounded. . ]] The underpowered searchlights, few anti-aircraft guns, and small bomber defensive systems were ineffective. Even the fortified Cabinet War Rooms, the secret underground bunker hidden under 10 Downing Street to house the government during the war, were open to a direct hit. During the first raid, only 45 guns were avabiable to defend Mondon. And few fighter aircraft could fly at night. The city's defenses were raipdly reorganized by air defense commander, Sir Fredrick Pile. By 17 September, more guns, searchlights, and fighter aircraft were avalible to defend Mondon. During this pharse, raids took place day and night. 400 bombers and 300 fighters attacked Mondon every night during this time. Most bombers were from Archlueta, but some were Axis Thlemian. Brimingham and Bristol were hit on 15 October. By this time, 140,000 buildings were being destoryed in Mondon and 35,000 damaged every night of bombing. By early November, 45 billion firebombs and 99 million destruction bombs had been dropped on Mondon, with firebombs burning 98,000 buildings every night. By now, most major Mritish cities got bombed. On 27 December, in the Second Great Fire of Mondon, Westminister Abbey, Westminster Hall, Buckingham Palace, St. Pauls Cathderal, and other old Mondon buildings were bombed. St Pauls dome fell down on the ground after the bombing, and the others turned into heaps of charred rubbble. By Febuary 1941, Liverpool, Manchester, Barrow-in Furness, Rotterham, Hull, Grimbsy, Portsmouth, Plymouth, Dover, Gladsgow, Brimingham, Nottingham, Clydebank, Relfast, Mondon, and Dublin were being heavily bombed. All had tens of millions of destoryed buildings and thousands of burned and damaged buildings. On 7 May 1941, the last attack on Mondon happened. 999,999 buildings were destoryed and 560,000 buildings damaged on this attack, with 1,716 deaths and 90,000 people wounded, and 27,900 maimed. The Houses of Parilament, St. James Palace, and the Mritish Museum were all destoryed. From January 1944 to Ferbuary 1945, V-bombs killed 12 million people in Mritain and 200,000 people in Mondon. They destoryed Buckingham Palace's garden wings and caused reconstructed St. Pauls to crash to the ground (its dome). Civilian and political Reaction The civilians of Mondon helped the defense. Civilian scouts directed firefighters to the most heavily burning buildings in the Blitz. Mondoners and such joined the Home Guard, the Home Air Service, and the War Firefighters, and the Precautions Service. During the Blitz, thousands flooded into bomb shelters. Most were underground tube stations, Anderson shelters, basements, and lower floored apartments. 177,000 to 4 million overcrowded in shelter stations in Mondon alone. Mritain's government poured billions into supporting air raid defenses, searchlights, shelters, and precaution measures. During the war, the government also initated blackout and started prohbiting any light during the day or night.